tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Koutarou Amon
(Mangá) Desconhecido/Desaparecido (Anime) |age = 26 (Início) 30 (Atualmente) |gender = Homem |birthday = 7 de Abril |height = 191 cm |weight = 94 kg |blood type = A |affiliations = CCG (antigamente) |relatives = Donato Porpora (pai adotivo) |ward = 20º distrito |quinque = Doujima 1/2 (Koukaku/Bikaku damaged) Kura (Koukaku, destroyed) Arata proto • II (Koukaku, destroyed) |manga debut = Capítulo 10 |anime debut = Episódio 2 |jp voice = Katsuyuki Konishi Takuto Yoshinaga (young) Mike McFarland (English) }} Koutarou Amon (亜門 鋼太朗, Amon Kōtarō) é um antigo Investigador Ghoul de Primeira Classe. Ele foi o último parceiro de Kureo Mado. Sua última parceira foi Akira Mado, antes de ser declarado como morto. Devido a sua experiência pessoal como orfão durante sua infância, Amon chegou a conclusão que este mundo está errado, então decidiu que tinha a tarefa de mudar o mundo. Por achar que os ghouls estão distorcendo o mundo, ele vê a erradicação de todos os ghouls como uma forma de corrigir este mundo. Após ser poupado por Ken Kaneki, Amon começou a questionar a integridade de sua jornada. Ele tem um certo interesse nos dois ghouls Rabbit (Coelho) e Eyepatch (Tapa Olho). No fim da Operação de Supressão da Coruja, foi declarado como morto. Anos depois ele apareceu em Tokyo Ghoul :Re como um meio - ghoul que estava devorando outros ghouls e estava causando muitas casualidades para a CCG no arco Cochlea finalmente foi revelado que era ele mesmo o encapuzado de antes. Aparência Amon é um rapaz alto, com cabelos escuros e olhos azuis. Devido ao seu constante, vigoroso treinamento, ele tem um porte extremamente atlético. Como outros investigadores ghoul, Amon geralmente veste um terno preto com gravata. Se ele sai para uma investigação, ele também veste um casaco em cima do terno. Ele também usa um colar com uma cruz. Young Amon.png|Amon during his youth. Younger Amon.png|Amon in his younger days. Personalidade De coração, Amon é amável, um jovem simpático com um grande senso de justiça e dedicado à sua causa. Aparentemente seu ódio por ghouls começou quando seu pai adotivo, Donato Porpora, teve seus crimes expostos. Esse incidente fez Amon acreditar que esse mundo estava errado e que caçar ghouls seria só o primeiro passo para o certo. Ele se sente responsável pela morte de seu parceiro, Kureo Mado. Depois de sua luta com Kaneki, ele mostrou interesse e curiosidade em entendê - lo, entretanto seus futuros encontros acabaram com ambos se enfrentando. História Passado Amon Koutarou ficou orfão muito cedo em sua vida, por uma causa desconhecida. Ele foi pego pelo orfanato Católico e cuidado pelo padre Donato Porpora, tendo uma vida pacífica e feliz. Contudo, em uma noite ele tropeçou em seu pai adotivo que estava massacrando uma criança que supostamente foi adotada e descobriu que foi criado por um Ghoul. O orfanato era apenas uma fachada, permitindo ao Padre festejar com as vítimas sem levantar suspeitas. Mesmo quando seu segredo foi revelado, Donato deixou Amon viver -- um evento que formou o curso de sua vida. O infame "Padre" foi capturado pela CCG, enquanto Amon seria criado em uma das Academias Junior. Mais tarde ele entrou na Academia de Treinamento para Investigadores Ghoul e se graduou como o primeiro da classe se tornando o parceiro do Investigador senior Kureo Mado. Amon inicialmente era incerto sobe seu parceiro incomum, e desacreditava de sua intuição durante as investigações. Sua primeira investigação envolvia o assassino "Applehead", um perigoso Ghoul responsável por muitas mortes. O primeiro suspeito de Mado era Kie Muramatsu, uma idosa -- A relutância de Amon quase permitiu a mulher de matá - lo. Contudo, Mado chegou a tempo para salvar sua vida e o ensinou a confiar nos instintos afiados de seu parceiro. Emergência dos Pombos Depois de matarem Asaki Fueguchi, Amon e Mado foram ao 20º distrito em busca de Ryouko Fueguchi e sua filha Hinami Fueguchi. Profanando um túmulo que Ryouko Fueguchi visitou, ele foi capaz de obter evidência de que o túmulo era do pai de Hinami Fueguchi. Isso serviu como prova da ligação de Ryouko Fueguchi com esse ghoul, então eles confrontaram ela juntamente com investigadores do 20º distrito. Após Ryouko Fueguchi atacar os investigadores para sua filha fugir, Mado e Amon derrotaram ela e então, Mado mata ela. Depois de ele e os investigadores Ippei Kusaba e Yasunori Nakajima do 20º distrito irem jantar, eles foram atacados pelo Rabbit (Coelho). Kusaba foi morto e Amon estava perdendo pois não tinha sua quinque com ele. Nakajima e ele foram salvos por Kureo Mado. Se baseando em falsas informações espalhadas por Touka Kirishima, Amon e Mado investigaram o rio Kasahara river, mas não encontraram pistas sobre a filha Ghoul. Amon propôs irem embora, mas Mado queria ficar e disse para Amon ir embora. Mado o chamou enquanto atacava Touka e Hinami, Amon correu até seu parceiro, mas foi parado por Kaneki. Na luta entre Amon e Kaneki, Amon perdeu tendo sua quinque destruída, mas foi poupado por Kaneki. Depois, Amon foi novamente até onde Mando estava, mas Mado estava morto quando chegou. Arco Aogiri Por se sentir culpado pela morte de Mado, Amon se tornou obcecado com o trabalho. Ele considerou os dois falsos estudantes como a chave para isso. Para sua surpresa, o quartel general implantou Yukinori Shinohara, Kousuke Houji, Seidou Takizawa e Juuzou Suzuya no 20º distrito, os investigadores especiais se tornaram grandes figuras na CCG. Isso foi uma medida para lidar com perigosos ghouls solitários no 20º distrito. Adicionalmente, a filial do 11º distrito da CCG se tornou poderosa, então o desenvolvimento foi também para prevenir a destruição da filial do 20º distrito. Caso contrário, um ataque em massa entre o 11º e 20º distritos não seriam evitados. O comandante do 11º distrito da Unidade Especial de Contra Medidas ordenou que Amon, Shinohara e Suzuya participassem da unidade. Por Doujima 1/2 ter sido destruída, Amon precisava de uma reserva. Shinohara propôs que ele escolhesse uma das quinques de Mado, assim como Mado desejava. Assalto ao Laboratório de Kanou O grupo de Amon enfrentou Tsukiyama, o grupo de Banjou, e grupo de Naki quando entraram no laboratório. Após chegarem no laboratório ele viu Kaneki aparentemente devorando Shinohara, e atacou Kaneki ferozmente gritando "Está tudo bem ser um ghoul?" After reaching the lab he saw Kaneki apparently feeding on Shinohara, and attacked Kaneki furiously exclaiming "It's alright just to be a ghoul?" Quando Kaneki disse que não queria comer mais, Amon se acalmou, o deixou ir, e ordenou a Suzuya para não perseguir Kaneki mais. Ele ficou aliviado quando descobriu que Shinohara não foi devorado, e o fato de que Kaneki não cedeu ao seus impulsos de ghoul. Enquanto o observava, Eto e Dr. Kanou expressaram interesse em seu comportamento. Arco do Assalto à Anteiku Amon fez parte do assalto à Anteiku. Quando Kaneki apareceu para ajudar Yoshimura, ele pediu a Amon para deixá - lo passar, no qual Amon obviamente se recusou. Durante o confronto, Amon disse seu nome a Kaneki pela primeira vez, antes do conflito. No conflito inicial, Amon quebrou sua quinque (assim como Kaneki se recusou a matá - lo), mas trouxe duas novas com ele, onde uma é um modelo da quinque anterior e a outra uma Arata para classes especiais, sendo as duas versões melhoradas. Nesse segundo confronto, contudo, Amon ainda perde, custando seu braço. Apesar de falhar ao parar Kaneki, ele ainda foi capaz de machucá - lo consideravelmente, arrancando um pedaço de sua cintura. Quando Amon recobrou a consciência, Seidou trouxe reforços para ajudar. No entanto Tatara apareceu com Noro na intenção de exterminá - los. Após Seidou ser ferido letalmente por Noro a comando de Tatara, Amon é visto pela última vez atacando Tatara com sua quinque em um ataque de fúria. Ele é oficiamente listado como morto em ação pela CCG. Relacionamentos Donato Porpora Donato was his ghoul foster parent and they lived together in a Catholic orphanage. But one day, Amon discovered that Donato had been slaughtering the children in the orphanage daily, which made Amon grow a sense of hatred toward him. Since then he has cut his ties with him, and refuses to recognize him as his foster family. When defeated by Kaneki, Amon is frustrated over how he remembers Donato as his father, thinking why it was him even in a moment like that. Kureo Mado Mado foi o primeiro parceiro e mentor na visão de Amon. Ele o respeitava tremendamente e aprendeu muito com ele. Quando Mado foi morto, ele passou por uma fase de grande tristeza e prometeu capturar "Rabbit", o ghoul que o matou. Amon ainda se sente responsável por ter chegado atrasado para salvar seu mentor, como ele revela para Akira quando ela estava bêbeda. Akira Mado A segunda parceira/primeira subordinada. Eles se conheceram pela primeira vez no cemitério onde ambos foram para prestar respeito na Cova do Kureo. No início, a relação deles era tensa porque Akira culpava Amo pela morte do pa dla. Depois de muitos incidentes ghouls, e um tempo em que Akira ficou bêbeda, os laços deles ficaram próximos e eles começaram a bem juntos. Antes da batalha contra a Anteiku, Amon ofereceu a ela uma cinta de gato porque lembrava a ele do gato dela, e eles foram juntos para ver a Cova do Kureo mais uma vez. Amon pede a ela para não ser imprudente na futura batalha contra a Anteiku. Akira pode ter sentimentos românticos em relação a Amon como ela tenta beijá-lo uma vez, na qual ele a impede. é quando mostra que os dois são completamente diferentes temes durante a batalha contra a Anteiku. Ela acaba confessando que, na verdade, tem sentimentos por ele e seu antigo rival de Academia. Yukinori Shinohara Shinohara was Amon's teacher in the CCG academy, and Amon respects him a great deal. Just like Mado, Shinohara is like a mentor for him, and when Ken Kaneki hurt him in Kanou's laboratory, Amon became enraged and immediately went to fight Ken. Juuzou Suzuya Amon considered Suzuya to be quite weird and was angered by his carefree attitude and how he was uncaring of Shinohara's injuries, but later started to get along, though Amon said that he still doesn't understand the way Suzuya sees the world. Seidou Takizawa Takizawa and Amon are on great terms, Takizawa admiring Amon a lot. However, since Seidou's not getting along that well with Juuzou or Akira, Amon often has to play the conciliator. Amon respects him as a true comrade and flew into a distraught rage when Takizawa was seriously injured by Tatara and Noro. Ken Kaneki At first Amon thought Kaneki was just a regular ghoul. However after being spared by Kaneki after their first confrontation, Amon begins to gain interest in Kaneki as to why he was spared and what his motivations are. Once Amon concluded that Kaneki and Rabbit were the key to solving Mado's death, he began pursuing Kaneki in search of answers. Amon was responsible for stopping Kaneki's rampage when he was raiding Kanou's Lab. Kaneki is the only ghoul that Amon does not seem to have any real hatred or scorn for, although he has a lot of questions that he wanted to ask him. After fighting Kaneki during the Anteiku Raid, Amon lost his arm. Even after being severely wounded by Kaneki's kakuja, Amon persists to stay alive in order to prevent Kaneki from becoming a murderer. Touko Harima Amon's old friend, his first Quinque (Doujima 1/2), is a memento left by Harima. He still remembers her fondly. Kishou Arima As Arima is the strongest Investigator, Amon has respect and admiration for him. Power and Abilities Because Amon is extremely athletic, he is able to fend off ghouls to some extent even if he doesn't use his quinque, and may be able to deal with weak ghouls without using the quinque at all. As a dedicated, disciplined ghoul slayer, he always trains extensively in weight lifting to match against ghouls who are naturally stronger than average humans. This strength allows him to wield heavy Koukaku quinque. * Doujima 1/2 (ドウジマ1/2, Dōjima 1/2) A koukaku quinque which takes the form of a club. It's a simple quinque that is used to swing heavy blows that are tough to block. This quinque is a memento of Harima. During the climax of their fight, Kaneki Ken was able to cut the quinque, making it unusable. Before the battle against Anteiku though, Akira Mado comes up with a solution to repair it. Amon was given the repaired Doujima after Kura was destroyed by Kaneki. The repaired Doujima 1/2 takes the form of a lance like spear. The quinque was repaired by using the Bin Brother's kagunes. * Kura (クラ) The koukaku quinque Amon wields during CCG's raid on the Aogiri hideout. It is a quarterstaff with a large blade at its end that can take down multiple ghouls in a single swing. The blade can be separated into dual falchion blades to lure opponents off guard and have a quicker weapon at hand. While the swords are a bit heavy for single hand use, Amon can also throw and retract them for longer reach. Currently, Amon is using this quinque because its weight is similar to Doujima 1/2's. Mado bestowed the quinque on him in his will. It was destroyed by Kaneki during Amon's fight. * '''Arata proto • II: '''A koukaku quinque that is an upgrade to it's predecessor Arata Proto. This quinque takes the form of a suit of armor that wraps Amon's body in a spiral-like fashion. Additionally, Arata Proto II creates a mask that takes the shape of a bird with two small curved markings stacked above two larger markings. Like it's predecessor, Arata Proto II augments Amon's strength, speed and durability to the point of being able to fight toe to toe with Kaneki, a SS ranked ghoul for a period of time. However using the quinque bears a heavy burden on the body which could be mitigated due to Amon's high physical abilities. The quinque was destroyed by Ken Kaneki in his kakuja form. Manga Depiction Auto Arata.png|Arata proto • II with Doujima 1/2. Anime Depiction Amon's Doujima.png|Doujima. Amon using Kura.png|Kura. Amon11.png|Doujima 1/2 Trivia * Amon likes to train and investigate. * Amon likes to eat sweets like donuts, but dislikes spicy food. * Amon is actually the name of an Egyptian god meaning "god of all gods". * During his second fight with Ken, Amon used Arata Proto II as well. In the 11th episode of Tokyo Ghoul Root A, Amon just fought with his Doujima. Also in the manga, Amon first used Kura to fight Ken, and then uses Doujima after Kura was destroyed by Ken. But in the anime, Amon started fighting Ken by using Doujima from the start. In the manga, Amon was defeated by Ken when he was forced to use his Kakuja form. In the anime, Ken defeated Amon without using his kakuja form. Citações * "Este mundo está errado." * (Para ele mesmo sobre o mundo): “Eu os mostrarei. Eu serei quem vai corrigir esse mundo.” Referências }} Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:MIA